


I Dare You

by Mawg



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Office Party, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawg/pseuds/Mawg
Summary: It's hard to kill the monster you know, and Elias plans to fully take advantage of that.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Jonelias Week 2020





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for JonElias week 2020! Day 2/3 manipulation or denial. It works for both! I was going to have it up yesterday but I've never done this before so I have it today!
> 
> This is my first published fan fic ever, so I hope you enjoy!!

“Happy birthday dear _Archivist,”_ Elias catches Jon's eye as he says the words and lets the corner of his mouth curve up playfully. He knows that to Jon they are an affirmation of the position he has, a position he does not feel he deserves. But _oh_ how he is wrong. To Elias’s own mind the words are a thrill down his spine. Jon is a perfect candidate in all the ways his previous archivists haven't been.

Marvelous and already marked by one fear, but it will be his insecurities that give Elias all the leverage he needs to push him in the right direction. Driving Jon toward him, getting Jon to rely on him even. That would be enough reward on its own.

_Hard to kill the monster you know._

Jon is rough hewn now, yes, but he will be made and cultivated into something _magnificent_. Elias smiles to himself at the word in his mind. He comes back to the present moment to feel the words of the wish as Jon forms it. Already he is separate from his support here. Already Jon feels alone.

"Jon wished for a little peace and quiet"

"Was it that obvious?" 

Another glance from Jon, doubting again, when Elias _knows_ his birthday wish. How will Jon rationally explain that? Elias can feel his frantic thoughts: _"Of course, a lucky guess, or it's written on my face, what else?”_ but under that facade of reason he can taste fear. The fear that somehow Elias _sees_ , that he _knows_ what thoughts Jon has hidden away and perhaps even his darkest wants and needs. _How lovely._

_Harder still to kill the monster that knows you._

The impromptu birthday celebration winds down, and almost everyone is still in high spirits though put on edge by Elias’s presence. The feeling of prey response in his subordinates is something he'll never tire of.

Now though, he can't keep that predator's gaze off of Jon. A good thing the current object of Jon’s attention is his ire at his coworkers. Elias takes a moment to glance sideways and smirk at Tim as he feels Jon’s next words well up from the annoyance in his mind.

“Fire Tim” The sharp edge in his tone is not hard to miss. It's obvious that he is grateful for the support but mortified at the teasing in front of Elias. And Elias cannot help that he loves the bite in Jon’s voice. His venom serving to drive others away. The same wedge that will drive him closer to Elias in the end.

Now Jon notices Elias’s eyes on him, and there it is, that critical speculation, the pride of knowing Elias chose him, and the fear of being found to not be enough. He does his best to keep his smile internal.

"Alright, alright everyone I think we've bothered Jon quite enough for today" Elias stands, collecting empty wine glasses from everyone; his words are genial, his posture anything but as he starts to usher them out, meeting slight resistance only from Tim who takes a beat to lock eyes with him before handing his wine glass over with a shrug.

"Alright, boss-man whatever you say. At least this way we can all eat the rest of Jon's cake since he apparently doesn't want any." Tim casts the last words at Jon over Elias's shoulder as he makes an exaggerated exit.

"Are you _sure_ you won't have any, Jon?" Sasha's tone is teasing but it masks a light concern. Jon speaks up for himself but is as brusque as ever. He is performing, all for Elias's sake. 

"No thank you Sasha. I don't even think I've digested my breakfast yet. Let alone have room for something as covered in sugar as--" 

"Sasha,” Elias knows his tone bothers her, “Why don't you just leave him a piece? Our Archivist doesn't always have the foresight to know what he needs." He looks down at Jon who deliberately does not look up at him. "He might want it for lunch." He gestures vaguely.

"Okay, well… I'll leave this for you then, yeah?" She addresses Jon, not Elias.

"Y, yes Sasha, thank you." His words and tone belie a familiarity with her. A camaraderie. Jon stutters a bit with self-consciousness as he still feels like small game in a wide field. 

Elias closes the door behind her as she leaves, and he catches Tim and Martin's glares over her shoulder as it shuts. _Perfect._

The air is tense between them now that they are alone, and Elias picks up the plate and a fork and circles back around to stand by Jon. He rests his hip against Jon's desk, weight balanced there precisely and purposefully. With his body angled towards Jon he lifts the fork with a piece of cake on it, "Here, at least one bite."

"I hardly think it's professional workplace-”

"Humor me _._ " He cuts Jon off abruptly, his face always pleasant and just short of smiling, but his eyes are eagle sharp. Jon meets them and a flush sweeps across the archivist's, _his Archivist's,_ face. Elias lifts the fork again, setting down the plate to make sure he catches any stray crumbs with his other hand and leans close. Just shy of too close. Jon sputters with awkward indignation, but as Elias brings the fork closer he opens his mouth. The action is almost automatic.

Elias's gaze is unsubtle as he watches the younger man self-consciously close his mouth around the food offered to him. Elias can feel his breath catch as Jon's eyes close and he takes a bite, heat sinking low in his abdomen as he catches glimpses of his Archivist, his mouth, his teeth, his _tongue_. His thoughts threaten to carry him other places, but he grounds himself in the now. Focusing on the Jon in front of him, not the one in his mind laid out over his own desk.

Despite a sure hand on Elias's part, Jon is clumsy. A smear of icing catches on the corner of his mouth as Elias pulls the utensil back and sets it on the plate. He brings his thumb up to clear the icing on Jon's cheek, the digit ghosting over Jon's bottom lip, before he wipes off the offending confection. He lets his hand linger and pulls the slightest amount on Jon's lip parting his mouth. He leaves his other fingers barely caressing Jon's jaw a moment more and Jon's eyes drop to it and he swallows hard though there is nothing in his mouth anymore. Elias can only watch as his beautiful Archivist's throat works in nervous anxiety.

Elias is weighing the consequences of licking the icing off his own finger in full view of Jon, putting on a show of his own when his train of thought is actively derailed. 

Jon flicks his tongue out to meet Elias's finger and of course he can’t help but tilt his hand to that. He breathes out a soft sigh. A whisper he won't let betray the moan it could become. And Jon's face flushes deeper but still he sucks gently on Elias's thumb. Elias shudders and feels that familiar heat returning to his gut. 

Then Elias retreats...

"There's a good birthday boy," he praises, too close in Jon's space as he leans his weight forward to stand. As he recovers his own composure he grips Jon's shoulder reassuringly before picking up the plate to leave. 

"N-no, wait. I- that wasn't!" 

Elias raises his eyebrow and looks down at Jon who has gripped his sleeve as he stammers his way away from a confrontation but doesn't let go of the crisp suit jacket. Elias slides it off easily. And he hangs it on the chair where Jon is seated, making Jon's grip useless.

Elias leans in close, so much so that his lips brush against Jon's hair and he can feel the shudder that runs through the man's frame.

"Not now, Jon," Elias purrs low and deep against Jon's ear, with a smirk that can be felt just barely on the side of Jon's face. He makes sure Jon can feel the heat of his breath along with his words, "but all good things come to those who wait." 

He straightens himself with ease as if nothing had just happened. As if Jon had not just tempted him to the limit of his patience as well.

"Now, I suppose you need to get back to work." Elias's tone is professional but not unfriendly. "I look forward to seeing how you perform," one last long look at his unfinished creation before standing. Leaving Jon confused, but bound to him even tighter. 

Of course he would see Jon later when the man realizes he needs to return the jacket that smells so deliciously of his own cologne. He wonders how long Jon will keep it.

_Hardest to kill the monster you love._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first finished fanfiction! (If you don't count one writen on traded notebooks during detention in highschool)
> 
> I absolutely could not have done this without the constant support, con crit, and encouragement of blooddrool!! Thank you so so much!!!!


End file.
